Mysticstar's Curse
by Veilkia
Summary: One Curse can destroy them all... A young cat named Mystickit grows up in a foreign Clan called ExoticClan. There she strives growing up to become a warrior. But when disaster strikes, Mystickit would have to make a decision for her own. With a new yet strange friend she looks from where she has come from and to take the curse from within her...
1. Chapter 1

The wind silently stirred an elegant white and gray she-cat's pelt. Her head was tilted as she examined the stars, her own gaze reflecting the firefly-like objects.

"If only," she murmured under her breath. She stood overlooking the ground beneath her, for she rested on a branch of a tree. Her paws itched to leap down, yet something held her in place. There came an abrupt pause and a cat mewed softly behind her.

"Greetings, Crescentvision."

The white she-cat-apparently called Crescentvision- spun around, yet saw nothing.

"My apologies for intervening with you dream, though there are matters more important then sleeping at the moment."

The intruding cat's words echoed in the Queen's head and she lifted her muzzle toward the shadows, making out a pair of azure eyes.

"Awaken and go into the forest, there you will find her."

"Her?" Crescentvision inquired, yet already her dream was dissolving. "Find the her..." The cat's voice ricocheted in her mind once more. With a shuddering intake of breath, Crescentvision lifted her head, noticing she was in the nursery. Moonlight streamed into the hole in the tree, making her pelt glisten.

Beside her, three more Queens were curled around their own kits. The she-cat looked down with a relieved sigh, noticing her kit, Skylightkit, safely tucked near the curl of her paws.

A smile tugged at the corners of her face as she watched her precious young kit's flank heave with each breath. Crescentvision leaned down and nosed Skylight's ear softly before staggering to her paws.

"Mommy?" the kit suddenly squeaked, her citrine optics blinking sleepily.

"Go to sleep, little one," she mewed in an assuring tone. "I'll be right back."

Obeying her words, the little kit returned to her slumber. Crescentvision paused, watching as her kit's breathing eased until she was certain that she was asleep. With a satisfying twitch of her tail she emerged outside, gracefully balancing on the thick branch below her paws, identical to the dream that just occurred.

Crescentvision tensed her shoulders, ready to leap down. Just one thought kept her from actually doing so. _Who was that cat? And what on StarClan was she saying, I'll find her? _

An uncomfortable feeling crawled up her spine. Wariness. She straightened her gaze brimming with determination. With a conforming nod she launched herself from the branch, landing with a thud on the moss filled ground beneath.

Usually, an ExoticClan cat stayed up in the trees where they were built for. Yet time to time, some would stray to investigate or hunt.

The she-cat's ear twitched as she padded into her well-known forest. Her paws stepped delicately on the decaying leaves. Another breeze gently tugged at her fur. She hesitated yet again. The breeze continued relentlessly at her flank. _Was it trying to lead her?_

Crescentvision peered at every shadow, the wind tugging yet again at her fur. Her ears twitched and with difficult effort, she made up her mind. She veered to the left, where the breeze had tugged her. At once, the gust stopped pulling at her fur.

The unnerving silence made her wish she were in the trees, instead of the flat ground she trudged on. Her tufted ear twitched again as she tried with great difficulty to detect the noises around her. A Nightly bird chirped overhead and a tree-frog croaked nearby. Once again she swiveled her ear, as she tried in vain to hear something other then the familiar acoustics of prey.

With a jolt, an oddly familiar cry rang through the clearing. Crescentvision scaled the nearest tree, her fur puffed out as the word _fox _came to mind.

Another call echoed through the forest, making the white she-cat freeze. It couldn't be... The sound she had heard was faint, but still audible. The cat darted from the safety of the tree, landing with a whoosh on the ground as she tumbled through the undergrowth with deathly silence.

The sharp tang of fox stung her noise as she burst from a bush, to find herself facing the creature.

At its paws, a milky white, black striped she-kit was shivering under its gaze. With shock, Crescentvision noticed that the kit could hardly have been one moon.

The fox looked contented as it showed off its massive fangs. It let a savage snarl before snapping forward. Though before it could strike, the Queen barreled into it, slashing her claws against its cheek.

"Leave her alone!" she hissed.

The thing yelped, nipping at its attacker, but Crescentvision was faster. She avoided the orange creature's fangs as they tried to connect with her flesh. She snarled, arching her back as she stood protectively over the young kit.

The fox shook itself, drawing up to his full height. The moon glinted off its lethal digits and it seemed to sneer in glee as it noticed it now had two quarries to kill.

Crescentvision hissed, her fur bristling as it lashed out one massive paw. She ducked just in time and heard the unsettling sound of the air as the fox's paw missed.

It hesitated and began circling. The Queen, on the other paw, mimicked its movements, shielding the kit as she huddled, trembling, on the soft ground.

"Begone," the cat spat, her optics narrowed as she tried to pinpoint its next move. The fox yipped in response, drawing back its lips to expose the glistening fangs within.

A chill crawled up the Queen's spine as she heard another growl behind her. She whirled around to spot another fox. _Mistake._

As she did so, she felt teeth sink into her hinds and she suppressed a yowl of agony. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest as the fox clamped deeper. The other fox, lunged, aiming for her throat.

Time seemed to slow as the newer fox's teeth scrambled toward her neck. Pain was burning at her hinds and she closed her eyes. Abruptly, the pain vanished from her leg and she peered into the gloom.

The two foxes were laying in a heap. Either stunned on dead, the cat wished not to know. She looked at her hind leg, noticing it wasn't bleeding.

_That's uncanny..._ She thought and realized that two familiar azure eyes were looking at her. A mew interrupted her gazing. She blinked, and the unknown cat's eyes vanished into the shadows.

With a shaky breath, she noticed that she had been over the kit the whole time, protecting her from those viscous fangs. She leaned down, looking at the kit with an expression of warmth and confusion. _Who would leave a kit out here? Especially with foxes out? _

Blood still roared in her ears as she noticed the different features of the kit's.

She was startling white with peculiar black zigzags coursing through her legs. Her paws were filled with lynx stripes and her tail was sleek, puffy and black striped identically with her legs. Her eyes were citrine.

"Like Skylightkit," she said aloud. The kit-apparently over her fright-giggled as she pawed at the Queen's tail.

She flicked her ear in amusement, the feeling was overcome by her troubles. She wondered again where the kit had come from and where was her mother.

"Where did you come from, little one?" she questioned the kit as she dabbed a minute paw at her tail.

The kit looked up, tilting her head. Her eyes flared a darker blue and she pointed with a paw into the sky. They returned to their normal color and she continued batting at the older cat's tail as if nothing had happened.

"The sky...?" Yet this time she received no response, instead the kit yawned, settling down at the curve of her tail.

She stared at the little one, her eyes betraying her sympathy. Crescentvision stopped again, looking toward the foxes. They continued to lay motionless. She ignored them, returning to the now sleeping young kit.

"Your my kit now," she mewed softly. When she said it she was certain. "I promise I'll take good care of you." She picked up the kit by the scruff padded in the direction of her Clan's camp.

_My little Mystickit._


	2. Chapter 2

"ExoticClan attack!" Mystickit yowled, springing forward, curling one of her small digit into the moss ball. Sandkit, Skylightkit, and Tornadokit and Lunarkit followed.

"Take that you kittypet," Sandkit growled, drilling her own tiny claws into a moss ball.

"Die!" Tornadokit snarled, a savage look on her face as she tore through the wad of foliage.

Heads popped out of their dens, and one of the warriors even unsheathed their claws.

"Where's the attack?" Anacondastep asked, carrying her bunch of herbs.

"Nowhere," Permitfang muttered, "Just another kit game."

Ebbpaw growled in annoyance and padded into the apprentice den, while Rumorkit popped his head out of the nursery.

"What cha doing?" he asked.

"Playing attack the enemy," Mystickit replied tearing apart her share of moss.

"Can I play?"

Lunarkit smirked and growled, "Little ones aren't allowed to play."

He puffed out his chest. "I'm not little."

Rowankit rolled her eyes in distaste. "Indeed you are. Plus this is for she-kits only!"

Tornadokit stuck out her tongue at the calico tom and he snorted.

"Let him play guys," Skylightkit sighed. She was the oldest of the kits, since Crescentvision had told Mystickit she had been born first.

"Aww, do we have too?" Tornadokit complained, stepping quietly on the wooden platform above the ground.

"Yes," Mystickit mewed, instinctively sticking up for her sister's decision.

Rumorkit smiled and he began bouncing up and down. "What do I do? What do I do?!" he kept saying.

"Gee... Can you be more of a nuisance?" Sandkit muttered under her breath, curling her tail around her paws.

"At least Crookedkit didn't decide to play," Lunarkit snickered. Mystickit suddenly felt a rush of rage course through her.

As if on cue, a yellow face poked out from inside the tree-hole. Tilting his head, Crookedkit questioned, "Hey! Can I play?"

Sandkit and Lunarkit averted eye-contact; though Mystickit was familiar to seeing his face. Crookedkit's pelt was a deep shade of yellow and his fur was matted. Both his eyes were green, but something was wrong with his right one... Instead of it being straight, the eye was twisted at a strange angle, giving it the expression of his head was tilted to the left instead of forward.

"Of course you can!" Mystickit squeaked, giving off a smile. Skylightkit nodded in approval, drawing back onto her paws and walking skillfully toward the den.

"I'll get more moss," she called over her shoulder as she ducked inside, while Crookedkit bounded over to Rumorkit, looking admiringly at Lunarkit who spat in disgust.

Hurt flared once in his green optics before it was covered by his slightly false cheeriness. "So, what are we playing?"

"Attack the enemy!" this time it was Rumorkit who spoke. He casted Lunarkit with an annoyed look before bounding around in a circle.

"This time I want to play catch-the-moss-ball!" Tornadokit complained, shaking her brown fur in an oddly manner. "Please?"

"Not that game again!" Sandkit sighed, her tail beginning to twitch. "And now that Crookedkit is here..."

The yellow tom's ears perked and he looked over at Sandkit who flinched as she caught sight of his eye. He looked absolutely crestfallen.

"I'll-I'll leave," he sighed, ambling off back toward the Nursery.

"That's not nice!" Mystickit snapped toward Sandkit, leaping after Crookedkit just as Skylightkit emerged from the den.

"Got the-" She dropped the moss ball, tilting her head at the yellow tom. "Something bothering you?" she inquired, looking at Mystickit with a worried look on her face.

"Not at all," the kit sighed, yet before he could disappear inside, Mystickit called out, "Come on Crookedkit! Just one game?"

The tom sighed, perplexed. "Alright."

The white she-kit smiled, bumping him playfully on the shoulder as Skylightkit smiled.

"And then this huge bird-" Lunarkit was interrupted as the three kits returned to the group. A look of distain crossed the black she-kit's optics as she spotted Crookedkit again. This time she thought twice about giving an insult, since Skylightkit trotted beside him.

"Are we playing Catch-The-Moss?" Tornadokit asked hopefully, her eyes flickering with hope.

"I call being First Leader!" Sandkit called, leaping forward.

"Hey! But I volunteered the game!" Tornadokit argued in irritation.

Skylightkit shuffled her paws and pointed out, "It is Sandkit's and Lunarkit's turn to pick."

"I never get to pick," Rumorkit muttered under his breath, though Mystickit could make out the words easily.

"I choose Skylightkit," Lunarkit mewed quickly, giving a smirk toward Sandkit. The sandy colored kit flattened her ears, yet said nothing.

"Then I'll pick, Mystickit!" Sandkit nodded as the white kit padded over to her side.

"Tornadokit," Lunarkit meowed at once, pointing with a paw toward the brown kit.

Mystickit fur ruffled. She scented tension in the air and knew almost at once what was about to occur.

"Come on Rumorkit," Sandkit purred in satisfaction, giving Lunarkit a sly look. The black kit ignored her companion, beckoning with her tail.

"Alright, let's begin."

"Wait! How about me?" Crookedkit inquired, his misshapen eye blinking at them.

"You don't count," Lunarkit snickered. "Because your _demented _and _deformed._"

As soon as the black kit sneered out the words, Mystickit was on her.

"How dare you call him that!" she spat, actually unsheathing her claws. She slashed at Lunarkit's cheek, hearing her yowl.

Something pushed her off and striped kit could make out Skylightkit's lithe form.

"Enough. Lunarkit you are now banned from playing this game for today."

"How is that fair?" she whined and suddenly whimpered. Mystickit hadn't actually cut through flesh, but it still looked like it hurt.

"_She_-" Lunarkit pointed in disgust in Mystickit's direction. "Scratched me. I'm telling my mother! Come on Sandkit." She stormed off into the hole, making Mystickit have an impression that the kit wasn't going to go for the entire truth.

Sandkit slunk behind, her ears drawn back in distaste.

"Am I really demented...?" Crookedkit asked in a shaky tone.

"Of course you aren't," Skylightkit promised, giving him an assuring lick on the ear.

"Don't ever listen to those meanies!" Mystickit added, raising her head.

Rumorkit looked baffled, looking over at Tornadokit who sat there, obviously thinking.

"You just... You just attacked Lunarkit!" Rumorkit bursted in. "That was sooooo awesome!"

Skylightkit silenced him with a look as she tried with great difficulty to comfort their friend.

"Your just special," Tornadokit said, padding over, just as she said this Crookedkit looked up, his gaze miserable.

"I don't want to be special," he sighed. "I want to be a normal kit that can be respected." He seemed about to cry.

"You are respected!" Rumorkit jumped in, butting his head against Crookedkit's shoulder.

Mystickit nodded in agreement. "Just ignore them-" She was interrupted by an angry hiss as a black and white cat tumbled out, her blue eyes clouded with malice.

"Who hurt my kit?" the Queen barked in disgust as Lunarkit came limping feebly out of the nursery. She was such a little drama-queen, Mystickit could give her that. "And why in the world is she playing with that deformed creature?" she added her voice becoming pitch.

A surge of hatred brimmed in Mystickit's chest, yet she held back a retort, leaning comfortingly against Crookedkit who looked away from Screechingfire.

"That's what I told them," Lunarkit coughed. "Mystickit tried to shred my ears as I pointed out that he couldn't play because of his deformity."

Tornadokit's mouth fell agape. Obviously she was thinking what the others were. _How could a cat be so cruel? _

Suddenly, a much more graceful and beautiful cat emerged from the den. She was white, matching Mystickit's color, and had gray bangs. Her tail was striped with gray and silver mask-like mark circled her eyes. Her ears were tufted black just like her paws. She had stormy gray eyes. Both Skylightkit and Mystickit sighed-relieved-in unison.

"What is going on here?" she demanded, her optics narrowed as she sized up Screechingfire.

"The thing and its friend ganged up on my daughter," the she-cat spat. Crescentvision's eyes went dark. "Crookedkit is not a thing. I was in the den when I heard Skylightkit speak. My kit was only defending her friend."

"So you say," Screechingfire snickered and suddenly the look of arrogance faded and her paws went rigid.

"What is going on here?" mewed a deep voice. Mystickit peered over her mother's shoulder spotting Junglestar, ExoticClan's leader.

"This... This kit-" the black she-cat stuttered, at a lost for words.

"Well?" he inquired, his ear flicking.

"What she means to say-" Lunarkit tried to start, but got a fur-full of tail in her mouth by her mother.

"Nothing, sir," Screechingfire confirmed, picking up her kit by the scruff before slinking back to the den.

"But mother-" Lunarkit complained, though her protests were muffled as both felines entered the nursery.

The leader was a creamy tom with bluish tinge to it. White markings coursed over his back, making it to look as if they were the sun reflecting the waters. His legs were striped green-painted on by grass juice by their medicine cat-corresponding to his cheeks who had the same pattern. At his forehead a star-like feature could be seen, beholding his leadership.

Crescentvision inclined her head toward Junglestar, yet the tom averted her gaze.

"You kits should not be causing trouble," he warned, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. Catching sight of Crookedkit, he tilted his head.

"You seem crestfallen, is everything alright?" the leader asked in his deep tone.

"Of-of-of course," the yellow tom replied, shaking. "It was just a misunderstanding."

Mystickit had such a desire to step in and explain the situation, though she knew Crookedkit. He wouldn't like her sticking up for him everyone few seconds.

"And if I am not mistaken," Crescentvision intervened before Junglestar could speak again. "It is your bed-time." She spoke to the entire flock of kits and in unison they all moaned-all except Crookedkit who still had that miserable look imprinted on his face.

"Go on now," the she-cat spoke softly. Skylightkit nodded, waving her tail for the others to follow.

"I never even got to play a game," Rumorkit complained. Mystickit could see he was keeping close to Crookedkit as he stalked inside.

_Poor Crookedkit,_ she thought to herself. _His mother hardly seemed to notice. _With a pang the kit suddenly realized that Honeythicket hadn't even paid heed to her own kit.

With that thought stuck to her head she stomped inside the nursery, glancing angrily at a she-cat identical to Crookedkit, except her pelt had various white specks amongst them. She then stole a gaze at Lunarkit and Sandkit, both their mothers huddled near each other, chattering in whispers.

"Well... Goodnight," Crookedkit called in a depressed tone as Honeythicket stared at him before returning back to her endless sleep.

Rumorkit looked at his own parent. She was just a normal silver Queen with green eyes. She sighed, looking at Honeythicket before curling her tail around Rumorkit.

"Goodnight," both Mystickit and Lunarkit mewed, padding to the center of the den where they both curled up together.

"Night, night," Tornadokit yawned, laying beside a tan Queen. Rumorkit mewed his own nightly farewells before huddled down and closing his eyes.

"I feel bad for Crookedkit," Mystickit whispered over to Skylightkit who casted her with an odd look.

"Don't we all?" she replied. "He gets treated so badly when its obvious he shouldn't. He is kindhearted and brave. Nothing compared to those other kits or Queens." Her sister's words warmed the white and blacked striped kit as she stared aimlessly, then she nodded in agreement.

"Get some rest," Skylightkit added, her tail wrapping over her head.

Something soft rested near them. Mystickit purred as she felt Crescentvision tuck them near the curve of her belly.

"Goodnight my little ones," she murmured.

And like that, Mystickit fell into the darkness of her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_The lush green grass danced across her paws as the young kit tried in vain to catch a magnificent colored butterfly. _

_Just one more leap... Mystickit thought, as she saw the multicolored creature land softly on a rock. _

_She crouched down, her haunches tensing, though before she could move it fluttered away._

_The end of her tail twitched as she followed after it, though each time it gave her a chance to actually allow her to pounce, it would fly away._

_"Mouse dung," she sighed then froze. What she was stepping on was grass, that must mean..._

_"I'm on the ground!" she gasped aloud, her eyes twinkling in disbelief. "But how...?" _

_The kit hesitated, scanning around before catching a glimpse of the beautiful land nearby. Though she was tempted, she was also wary of her surroundings._

_Mother had always warned her never to go on the ground unless she was an apprentice with a warrior._

_A breeze stirred her fur and something tingled in her ear._

_"Beware..." The voice echoed in her head. _

Mystickit shot up her head, noticing she had only been dreaming. She took a deep breath, exhaling just as fast.

Light filtered faintly from the nursery entrance, though the ferns that covered the hole blotted out most of the rays.

Someone was prodding her flank. She looked up, noticing the faint outline of her friend, Cedarkit.

"You awake?" she inquired excitedly, her brown, red speckled pelt ruffling.

"I am now," Mystickit yawned, looking over at Skylightkit who was curled near her. Crescentvision was nowhere to be seen.

"All the Queens are outside," Cedarkit added with a dubious look. "I have no clue why."

Mystickit got to her paws and stretched. "Skylightkit?" she called, tilting her head.

"Yeah?" her sister replied, blinking open those startling citrine eyes identical to Mystickit's.

"Cedarkit says that all the Queens are outside." At her words, the brown and red kit nodded.

"Well... That's strange," Skylightkit said with a tilt of her head. "Honeythicket hardly ventures out into the open."

An orange tabby she-kit padded over, bumping Cedarkit playfully on the shoulder.

"What's up?" Obsidiankit questioned, a smile darting up her lips.

"All the Queens are out," Cedarkit said. "And that's really unusual. You think something's up?"

"Maybe they are all planning to kill that deformed runt," a black kit sneered.

"Shut up, Lunarkit," Cedarkit spat in disgust.

Mystickit perked her tufted ears, looking back to Crookedkit's sleeping form. She exhaled in relief.

"Lay off him, would you?" Obsidiankit added. "We heard what you did yesterday."

Lunarkit sniffed, slinking back into the shadows, where it shrouded her entire form.

"Anyway, I think we should eavesdrop!" Obsidiankit said cheerfully. "Then we can find out what they are doing!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Skylightkit warned.

"Your always the warrior in the nursery!" Obsidiankit sighed, but got injected by her sisters.

"I suppose we should just wait and then interrogate them."

"Inter... What?" Mystickit questioned, having the word stick in her tongue. Everyone other then Cedarkit had puzzled features.

"It means question," the she-kit sighed.

"Ah alright," Skylightkit said. "I like that plan."

"But it seems so boring!" Obsidiankit whined, stalking the perimeters of the nursery-once stopping at the entrance to try to detect the conversation.

"What's all this noise?" A lump said sleepily. Mystickit could make out Redkit's small form. He was scarlet with jet black socks and blue eyes.

"We are having a conversation about what the Queens are doing," Mystickit called.

"What Queens... I thought..." The red kit yawned sleepily. "They were here just a second ago..."

"When you get your warrior name, you should be called Sleepyhead," Cedarkit teased playfully. "Maybe then you can rest peacefully."

"Haha, very funny," Redkit said sarcastically, getting to his paws and bounding over.

"Where's Obsidiankit?" Skylightkit suddenly interrupted looking around.

"Sis?" Cedarkit called, followed by Redkit who suddenly looked more awake.

A head poked out from the fronds and the small orange and black kit bounded back inside the nursery with both a triumphed and fearful expression.

"Dear StarClan guys!" the "missing" kit said suddenly, her gaze twinkling. "Junglestar is talking with a HUGE dog!"

"A dog? You can't be serious," Redkit said dully, tilting his head.

"And didn't I just say let's _not _eavesdrop?" Skylightkit said.

"Hey! It's not my fault. I was curious!"

"Curiosity kills the kit," Redkit pointed out.

"What about the dog?" Mystickit asked, thinking it not important if she had disobeyed her sister since it had already passed.

"Oh! Now we are talking! Anyway, the thing had fangs longer then my head. Its fur was matted and it had drool hanging from its lip as if it were thinking of eating Junglestar itself!"

Mystickit frowned at this. "Then why did you say they were 'talking?"

"About that... They seemed to be making a truce."

"You just said the dog wanted to eat Junglestar!" Cedarkit sighed, her tail beginning to twitch.

"You guys look out yourselves. But careful, all the Queens are on the Nursery platform. It seems like they are sharing wisdom or something. Actually, all the Clan is out."

"I doubt that's a good idea," Skylightkit said softly as Redkit and Obsidiankit shuffled their way toward the nursery.

"I never got caught the first time!" she complained, elbowing Redkit with a grin.

Skylightkit sighed. "Fine."

Mystickit tried to hold in her laugh. As much as Skylightkit tried to act like a senior warrior, her eyes sparkled mischievously. The white, black striped kit could tell that she too would love to find out what was going on.

"One at a time," her older sister commanded, nosing Cedarkit, Redkit and Obsidiankit to the corner of the entrance. "If all of us go together, that would raise suspicion."

"We don't even know if the Queens want us out. Surely they would have told us?" Cedarkit interrupted.

"But they never said yes. Redkit, you're up first."

The red kit scurried over, peering through the fronds.

"Hey no fair!" Cedarkit complained. "How come he gets to go first! I am the one who discovered it in the first place."

"Oh come on, Cedarkit!" Mystickit piped up, cuffing her playfully around the ear. "It's not like he'll see it again. He's already a hibernating mouse!"

Suddenly, Redkit skidded to the end of the room, his eyes filled with horror.

"That thing... its HUGE," he hissed in fear.

At the same moment, Crescentvision peered inside the nursery, her stormy gray optics were troubled. When she caught sight of the kits, however, a smile spread across her face.

"Eavesdropping, little ones?" she inquired, though the question sounded more firm as if she already knew.

"Depends," Obsidiankit squeaked suspiciously.

The elegant Queen smiled fondly before it melted back to her worried glance. "Stay in here. Junglestar is having a hard time with our..." She hesitated. _"Guests..."_

"You mean there's more of them!?" Redkit chirped from his corner.

"Indeed so. Remember, remain in the nursery. He has yet to uncover if they mean harm or are just subtle." With that, she dispersed from the den.

"Now look!" Cedarkit mumbled.

Skylightkit stepped forward, herding the kit away from the entrance. "No you don't! Crescentvision said clearly to stay in the den."

"But I'm the one who found it out first!" she complained. Mystickit twitched her ear and slunk behind Skylight. Even though she respected her Mother's decision, she was dying to know what was out there.

Her head poked out of the hidden hole and what she saw made her want to flee to the corner of the den and hide there.

Speaking to Junglestar in a husky tone was none other but a colossal shaggily thing. Redkit _was _right in a matter of speaking. This creature did reassemble much of a dog, but Mystickit knew better. These beasts were a scourge to cats.

_Wolves._


End file.
